1. Field
This invention relates to a body device and sets of superimposed picture members relative to stationary pictures. Each set includes algebraic graphs or circles divded into sectors. The pictorial-image translating device of this present invention visually demonstrates solution sets of algebraic problems in one variable, algebraically and graphically, simultaneously; finds applications to induce rules for addition of real numbers on a number line graph; and projects pictorial explanation for operations of common fractions.
2. State of the Art
Overlay transparencies are commonly used in education on overhead projectors and in direct demonstration without a projector to display a superimposed picture image over a stationary picture. Transforming devices such as those disclosed by patent application No. 07/416,030 apply superimposed features. Among those transforming devices is the translated pictorial device which includes as a basic component: a picture frame member embodying two parallel track strips, slanted in U-shaped grooves for sliding a superimposed picture image in a linear path over a stationary picture. While this device is useful, its production cost may be expensive. Additionally, the device is adaptable for use for one prescribed width of layers, since the distance between rite two channel tracks of the body device is fixed.
In this claimed present invention, the pictorial image translating device comprises a pair of edge strip members embodying channel tracks as separate components and an opaque or transparent flat surface member which may be mounted on the channel tracks to assemble the body device. The embodiment components of this present invention lend themselves to low cost manufacture, easy assembly of components by the users, and adaptability for use for various sizes of prescribed plane surfaces and layers with mathematical graphs. The translated pictorial image devices of this invention find applications for algebraic problem solving of compound inequalities in one variable graphically, helps the learner to induce rules of real numbers on a number line graph, and displays the pictorial concept of operations of common fractions.